Celestia
Celestia is an upcoming world that is expected to be released in late summer 2010, although the "pre-quests" to gain access are expected in July. It will take place in an aquatic environment, with species appropriate to that. Entering Celestia A test realm for previewing the quests required to enter Celestia was released in late June 2010. Celestia is not, however, accessible yet. Getting to Celestia requires players to complete a series of quests that involve trips to Ravenwood, Triton Avenue, The Oasis, the Tomb of Storms, the Village of Sorrow, and the Crucible. The final quest takes place in a new tower in Marleybone that includes several levels of powerful bosses of multiple schools, making it one of the hardest towers in the game -- the fact that the final boss cheats doesn't help matters. It is clearly designed to be completed by groups, not solo. NPCs The picture on the right shows five new NPCs in Celestia; five more are covered in shadows. Celestia will feature a new villain group known as the Shadow Weavers. For reasons not yet known, they do not wish anyone to get to Celestia. Of course, you learn this by being there, so their plans are already not working very well. The Story From the KingsIsle Press Kit: Long ago, the astral wizards of celestia created powerful magic using the energy of the stars, the moon, and the sun. The sorceress Morganthe, a queen of the shadow web, wanted the secrets of the Celestian magic at... all costs. The Celestians refused her, so she raised a dark army and sent it against Celestia. After decades of battle, the Astral Wizards realized their world would fall. They summoned the storm titan to defeat Morganthe’s legions and to take their world to a place of safety. The Storm Titan betrayed the Celestians by sinking their world beneath the waves along with Morganthe’s invading forces. Realizing they were doomed, the Celestians raised mighty domes to protect some of their treasured city from the waves, though it was too late! They perished along with Morganthe's invading army. Celestia was lost to the Spiral, its spiral door closed forever. Centuries later, a team of brave explorers from the spiral geographic society, led by Sir Thurston Plunkett, re-discovered Celestia. They landed with an airship and built exploratory undersea domes to explore Celestia’s ruins. Plunkett and his fellow explorers soon realized that Celestia was now inhabited by a strange new culture... the crustacean empire. Unfortunately, the explorers did not come alone to Celestia. Morganthe’s followers, the shadow weavers, stand ready to take Celestia’s magic for their Queen. After receiving the Spiral Geographic Society’s distress call, Headmaster Merle Ambrose of the Ravenwood School for Magic seeks any young Wizards brave enough to journey to the undersea world of Celestia and discover the secrets of its lost magic. What will they find there? Other Notes In the quest Recover The Ring, Shelus GruffHeart now says, 'Hey there, esteemed wizard. I collect unique and rare relics from all over the Spiral. I was supposed to find a bloodstone ring for a young lady in Celestia, but the ghosts have it.' The quest Recover the Ring was not changed during the update in june 2010 but in a previous update before it. Category:Locations Category:Test Realm